Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-4510627-20130214170349/@comment-24026431-20131028115442
@ Devilsblood: Ja, das mit dem späteren runterladen von CBS oder so mit einem Fake-Server hab ich schon mal gehört. Hab dann aber wieder gelesen, wenn man so einen Fake-Server installiert, dass dann die US-Geheimdienste Einblick auf den Compi haben. Hab zwar nichts spannendes drauf, aber fänd es trotzdem komisch, wenn jetzt jemand einfach auf meinem Compi rumschauen würde, was ich da so drauf habe. Sind ja auch private Sachen drauf, die nun wirklich niemanden was angehen ... @ RJohnny: Zu Kirklands Tod habe ich noch einen Interview-Auszug gefunden. Da wird man also noch was drüber hören: TV: While Jane's busy with Visualize, Rigsby is starting to see red flags around Bob Kirkland's death. Will that be revisited in future episodes? Mahoney: The team is being given information about the death of Bob Kirkland (Kevin Corrigan) that is leading them in a direction where they're realizing that things don't seem to be adding up the way they should. In the next few weeks, we will learn even more about that. Dein Satz: "Alle fangen sie nun entweder an zu pfeifen oder haben ihre Phobien." lol !!! @ Sienna: Hab auch noch was lustiges auf einer englischen Site gelesen, als ein User sich fragte, woher die Frau, die am Schluss getötet wurde, wusste, dass RJ 3 Punkte auf der Schulter hat, da RJ doch sonst immer, wenn man ihn gesehen hatte, einen Anzug trug. So im Sinne von: "Ach, Morde bringen mich immer so ins Schwitzen. Ziehen wir doch ein Tank Top an. Dann sieht die Kuh halt mein Tattoo, was soll's, die ist ja eh gleich hinüber ..." Da in der Promo für Folge 6 alle in einen Raum sitzen und Jane alle mit dem Gewehr bedroht, wird's wohl drauf rauslaufen, dass alle sich mal ihrer Hemden entledigen und ihre Schultern zeigen müssen. Aber vermutlich werden dann entweder alle diese 3 Punkte haben (als Zeichen für den Tiger,Tiger-Club oder als Visualize-Member) oder keiner. Die Szene, wo Lisbon auf ein Gebäude zurennt, welches dann in die Luft fliegt, muss nicht unbedingt dasjenige sein, in dem Jane mit den 5 Verdächtigen hockt. Das könnte in der Promo auch nur so geschnitten sein. Schliesslich hat Jane ja keine Bombe bei sich. Und was würde es ihm bringen, alle in die Luft zu sprengen? Ausserdem wäre die Serie dann ja zu Ende :) Hab aber noch eine gute Erklärung für das "He is mar" gelesen: Das könnte auch heissen: He is marked - also, er hat ein Zeichen. Würde mir sehr einleuchten. Dann habe ich mir noch Gedanken über die Liste gemacht. Irgendwie kann ich nicht recht glauben, dass es da wirklich einer drauf ist. Auf einer englischen Site hat jemand bemerkt, dass Heller ja nicht gesagt habe, dass RJ's Name auf der Liste stehe, sondern nur, dass die Liste echt sei. Aber echt worin? 1. Was, wenn Jane einfach vorgibt, dass RJ seine Liste kennt? Es hat ja niemand Patricks Liste gesehen. Lisbon hat sich RJ's CD angeschaut und dazu hat ihr Patrick die Fotos der Verdächtigen gegeben. Er hat nie gesagt: "Ja, genau, das waren die 7, an die ich auch gedacht habe." Vielleicht ist das ja nur ein Trick von Patrick, um RJ in Sicherheit zu wiegen, damit der glaubt, er wäre PJ einen Schritt voraus? Und PJ hat längst jemand anderen in Verdacht? 2. Was, wenn Patrick die Namen, welche Lorelei runter liest, manipuliert hat? Schliesslich zerbricht PJ die CD, nachdem Lisbon sie angehört hat. Man kann also nicht überprüfen, ob die CD irgendwie manipuliert worden ist. Vielleicht hat PJ vermutet, dass Lisbon nicht dicht hält und bewusst eine falsche Info gestreut? 3. Was, wenn die CD, welche Lisbon gesehen hat, gar nicht die CD von RJ war, sondern eine, welche PJ manipuliert hatte, ev. selber viel früher mal mit Lorelei aufgenommen hatte, damals, als sie noch ein Paar waren? Vielleicht hat PJ Lorelei ja tatsächlich rumbekommen und sie hat ihm geholfen, RJ eine Falle zu stellen? Und der ist dann dahinter gekommen und hat sie deswegen getötet?